


strawberry lip gloss

by suga_mama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh boyyy, a date!, f/f - Freeform, hahaha this is gay, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i love kiyoko, i love my lesbians, omg yachi is a nervous wreck, this is purely vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_mama/pseuds/suga_mama
Summary: kiyoko and yachi go on a date! but firstyear yachi is a nervous mess! kiyoko is gay, yachi is gay and I suck at japanese honorifics





	

**Author's Note:**

> im going to use texting, heres symbols so you know who's texting it'll be italicized too  
> hinata = /  
> yachi = (   
> kiyoko = ::  
> kageyama= --
> 
> the song for this chapter is "Can't help myself" by Eric Nam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myns4nPoprE

I was at home in bed, fidgeting with my phone, waiting for Hinata to respond to the very important text I had sent him. Trying to distract my self I gazed the pale pink walls of my bedroom, childish posters hung around my room, displaying busty, brightly colored anime girls with large glittering eyes. In another corner sat my teetering tower of kakao plushies and a sailor moon wand. I groaned, how would anyone take me seriously with such a dorky room! Even my dresser was like a little girls, rows of hair bows lined up, sparkly lip gloss and a stack of glitter pens. I'm sure Shimizu-san's room is sophisticated, simplistic probably, I imagined plain white walls, a few well placed nature photographs, elegant- just like her. Lost in my own world, I jumped when my phone vibrated with a text. Praying that it was Hinata, I took a peek a the screen. Luckily it was the little happy sun icon that he had chosen for himself. I let out a sign of relief. I opened the groupchat I had with Hinata and Kageyama. (Not that Kageyama really texted us about anything other than volleyball and homework he needed help with.) A blue bubble filled with Hinata's awful grammar and abbreviations popped up;   

/ _omg, wht did u do yachi??_ /

I let out a nervous whimper. I did not want to tell Hinata, or anyone else, about the most embarrassing thing I'd ever done! I definitely did not want to think about what Shimizu-san thought of me after this morning.

_(I may or may not have accidentally totally confessed to Shimizu-san, and now she won't talk to me!!_ )

I sent the message and started to chew on my nails, a disgusting habit I picked up from my nervous wreck of a mother. I put my head in my hands, what had I done? How could I, shy, jumpy, nervous Yachi even manage to confess my love to beautiful, confident Shimizu-san? I don't even know how she reacted, I had been such a coward that I ran away! It was at the end of our morning practice, we hadn't even been talking about anything important! 

-*- 

"So what do you think about the upcoming match against Blue Castle?" Shimizu-san asked, her low voice sweet and velvety. "Yachi? Did you hear me?" She asked, looking at me with concern. My head shot up, a deep flush spread across my face,

"Sorry Shimizu-san! I was thinking about something else!" She laughed, her glasses sparkling in the sun, 

"Yachi, please stop calling me 'Shimizu-san' it is way to formal! You know you can call me Kiyoko!" I blushed again and looked away. 

"I'm sorry Kiyoko! It's just that you're so cool and pretty and I get so nervous  because I just love you-"  _oh no._ I opened my mouth but no words came out, I stared at Kiyoko, desperate for her to respond. Kiyoko just stood there, the tips of her ears pink. I took my eyes off her and burst into a full sprint, blood pounding in my ears as I tried to get away from the confession scene. Oh god, what had I done?! Throughout all of my classes I could think of the relationship I'd just ruined. The thing I didn't understand was why Kiyoko hadn't reacted at all, she didn't say anything, or reel away in horror, or spit on me. Did Kiyoko even know I was gay?

Of course I had imagined confessing to her, anonymously though. The note would be on pretty pink stationery, her favorite color, and sealed with a little heart sticker. I knew Kiyoko got lots of confessions- from boys and girls alike- so she probably wouldn't wonder who had snuck it in her backpack. I had actually gotten fairly close to giving one to her, I planned on slipping it into the pocket of her jacket during practice, but just as I was about to I chickened out and threw the note in the trash.

My phone beeped with another text from Hinata.

/ _yachi im so sry!!!! what did she do?? do u wanna come over tmrw? we dont have practice after scool/_ I was thankful to have such a caring friend like Hinata. 

( _thanks Hinata :0 I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll worry about the whole situation tomorrow. Hopefully morning practice won't be too bad.)_

I rolled over in my bed, pulling my frilly cover over myself. With my mother doing business in Tokyo I had the whole house to myself, I hoped I would be able to go to sleep after today's excitement. 

-*-

 


End file.
